Leaves of Konoha
by Ren421
Summary: The Shinobi of Konoha are like the leaves of a tree. Let them fall where they may.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Leaves of Konoha; Itachi Uchiha

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Rating:** PG for now, M later, I am sure.

**Warnings:** Violence, angst

**Note:** I know I should be updating other things, but I wrote this a while ago, and it's preying on me. What do you think?

**Summary:** The shinobi of Konoha are like the leaves of a tree, and this is a glimpse of one falling leaf.

Leaves of Konoha

Itachi Uchiha

Sasuke's return to Konoha was something out of a fantastic dream. Instead of being hailed at the returning prodigal son, one of his few deep dark secret dreams, he was labeled as little better than a traitor of the rankest sort. Not that Sasuke had ever expected to return to the birthplace at all, seeing as he had not expected to survive the last battle with his brother.

But life had a funny way of not turning out at all like he expected.

First and foremost, he certainly did not expect to return with his brother beside him, nor did he expect to find said brother was not the boogeyman of his wildest nightmares either.

Unlike Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha returned to Konoha in triumph, the true prodigal son. Returning that day, seeming as if invading Konoha was paramount on his mind, Sasuke had already been in contact with his estranged brother, and had learned the truth behind that terrible day so long ago. Itachi, unlike himself, had been a hero, pretending to murder his clan, when it really had been an execution, ordered by the corrupt council, of an even more corrupt bloodline. Itachi himself had done the mission, and that day had seen the last of warmth in the young man.

But now, deep laid and years old plots had been rent asunder, the council had been replaced by more honest folk, and Itachi had been allowed to return to his homeland. The older, or rather, now oldest Uchiha had always been quiet and reserved, but now it was as if Itachi was barely alive. He'd done what he'd been ordered to do. And while inside he'd agreed with the necessity of said mission, it had almost killed him. Knowing your father and his kinsmen were corrupt, and executing them, were fathoms apart.

The slaying of his mother had been the last straw. He'd not meant to kill her. She wasn't supposed to die at all. She was supposed to go with the others; the lesser clansfolk, innocent of wrongdoing and treachery, and all the children; to other lands, far away from Konoha. But at the last moment, she'd stepped in the way, and took the blow meant for her husband. An Uchiha to the core, from one of the lesser clansmembers, Mikoto became the epitome of what, in the Uchiha clan, was a main member. She'd known what was going on, and had been helpless to stop it. Like the Hyuuga's they were distantly related to, the Uchiha clan was still locked in the dark ages; women were basically chattel, and had no power, no sway within the family.

Mikoto was the reason that Itachi had not been subverted so long ago, when his father had deemed him old enough and had let him in on the plans that had been generations in the making; the overthrow of the Konohan council, and the wresting control of all Fire Country from the Daimyo. Horrified, he'd gone to the council, and had received his fateful mission; destroy the Uchiha Clan.

Though Mikoto had been unable to save Itachi, she'd learned her lessons well. Sasuke never knew that the reason the youngest Uchiha had never seemed good enough for Fugaku; Mikoto's ceaseless whisperings in her husband's ears, both awake and asleep. Mikoto was not going to stand by and watch the Clan turn yet another innocent soul into a mindless, treacherous killing machine.

Despite everything, Mikoto had been burned to her very core by the machinations of her family. Having been warned by Itachi, she was supposed to have taken Sasuke away and boarded the river boats for lesser Fire towns. But she hadn't. Deeming Sasuke to be kept away, a mistake that would cost both Sasuke and Itachi much, she had stayed.

Born, bred and wed an Uchiha, Mikoto had her share of family pride. And knowing her own father, though a lesser clansman, was deep in Fugaku and Madara's machinations, caused her to decide that the shame of what she knew would eventually come out was too much to live with. She'd stepped in front of Itachi's blade, meant for Fugaku, at the last moment, and had received a mortal wound. In turn, she'd struck down her own husband, her nemesis, and had smiled coldly, even as she stood dying, at the surprise and betrayal in her husband's cold and severe eyes.

Next she knew, she was lying in Itachi's arms, and her son was weeping silently, cradling his mother tenderly.

"Why?"

"I am an Uchiha," was her simple and faint response. "I knew… and did nothing. I… am guilty too."

"No, Mama-san," Itachi had moaned brokenly.

Mikoto had smiled weakly, her vision darkening. Itachi hadn't called her that in years.

"Protect… your brother…" Mikoto had whispered hoarsely. The end was very close for her. "He… He will not… understand. Protect him…"

She coughed, blood staining her lips. "Forgive me, my son…" she went on feebly, her words growing farther and farther apart as she weakened. "I… love…"

And Mikoto Uchiha was dead.

The door two her bedroom flew open, and young Sasuke looked on with uncomprehending eyes.

And Itachi, cold and cool Itachi, had panicked. Sasuke wasn't supposed to be a part of this final Uchihan ugliness. He was supposed to be far away. But he was here, now, and Itachi couldn't let things go any father.

Tomoes began to spin in blood red eyes, and he activated the Mangekan Sharingan. And the rest was history.

Contrary to popular belief, Itachi did not gain the ultimate sharingan by the murder of his best friend. Shuishui had been slain by Fugaku. Too emotional, too high strung, Fugaku had deemed the boy a liability, and had taken him out. No. Itachi had received the skill only moments before; when he killed his mother, his most cherished, most precious person.

Itachi had meant to make his brother forget what he'd seen. But Sasuke's mind was too strong. He fought his brother, not understanding what was going on. Thus, it couldn't be helped. Part of Itachi's mission was to let everyone believe he'd gone mad with the lust for power, slain his family, and left to find even more power. He was supposed to find Madara, join the organization, and kill his ancestor.

Sasuke had seen; so Itachi furthered his mission; made his brother think he'd killed their family simply on a whim; made him believe he'd gotten his Mangekou by killing his best friend and cousin. And left in his brother the only thing he could; the determination to be strong, and good, to follow the right path. To avenge. Later, hopefully, he would be able to explain, to put things right.

And he had.

But, despite Sasuke's strength of mind, the boy was willful. And had completely undone all that Itachi had sought to do. He'd chosen the darker path. He'd become what he thought his brother was thought to be; a missing nin.

When they finally crossed paths again, not more than a year after Sasuke's defection, Itachi had almost killed him outright. Sasuke had become corrupt, by the lust for power, by darkness, caught up in a web of deceit, drugs and sex. After all, the stupid boy had allied himself with Orochimaru of all people. Sasuke, in Itachi's eyes, had almost become all that their father and ancestor had been. For different reasons, of course, but still…

However, he'd stayed his hand long enough to explain, and to receive Sasuke's explanation in return.

The reunion of the Uchiha brothers was sadly not what Itachi had hoped for. His beloved little brother; whom in childhood had such warm and earnest eyes; was little more than the Snake Sannin's whore. Sasuke had thrown away everything Itachi had ever held dear to kill his own brother.

There was a difference between avenging and taking vengeance. Sasuke had chosen the darker path, the darker emotion. And had become all that Itachi abhorred.

Upon learning everything his brother had to reveal, Sasuke was understandably appalled. And filled with shame.

Itachi, the supposed betrayer of Konoha and the murderer of his entire clan, had held true to his ideals. Despite all he went through, and put up with in the Akatsuki, Itachi stayed true. Stained beyond redemption, yet still good.

And Sasuke; in the name of his family, had strayed far down evil's path. He'd lied, stolen, whored himself out, imbibed in dubious substances to find inner strength, almost killed his best friend on numerous occasions, and had betrayed that which Itachi had left reluctantly; home and hearth.

To say that Itachi was disappointed in his brother was a gross understatement.

But life goes on, despite shame, despite grief, despite what ifs and whyfores. The sun still rises and sets, children are born, people die, and the cycle continues endlessly, with little regard to tender emotions.

and fixed up a small abode at the edge of the Uchiha district.

The Uchiha district had been left to rot, and tumble down in the ensuing years since the 'massacre' and even more so since Sasuke's defection. The very first thing Itachi did upon returning to Konoha and receiving his unconditional pardon and commendation for meritorious service, was to retire, returning his headband, scarred from his missions, to Lady Tsunade, the Hokage. After salvaging what was locked away in the vaults, Itachi burned the main house to smoking embers, and then he'd found this snug little cottage, one of the lesser clansmember's houses, and taken up residence. Sasuke had a similar one on the other side of the district. The main house was left filled with burnt timbers, cracked stone, and muddy ashes.

Itachi resigned himself to a very quite life, puttering in the garden, playing the small piano his mother had loved so much, and try his hand at painting. Scarred deep in his soul by his long term secret mission, Itachi asked no more of life than he now held.

And in an obscure way, he was content.

AN: I have no clue where this is going… forgive me?


	2. Sakura Haruno

Chapter Two

Sakura Haruno

The return of the Uchiha brothers was an impact felt by more than just the two young men themselves. Many didn't know what to make of Itachi. They'd believed for years that the eldest Uchiha brother was an evil, corrupted soul. Even the letter written long ago by the Third Hokage did little to ease their fear at his return. However, Itachi soon vanished from public view, and when neither hide nor hair was seen of him, they quickly forgot about him. Especially in light of the Uchiha brother that remained in view.

Sasuke found that the universal acceptance he'd so hated before was a sore loss. It was one thing to have something and scorn it, but something altogether different to have it completely taken away. If they feared Itachi, they despised Sasuke. It didn't help matters at all that the brother he'd forsaken and betrayed everyone and everything for was not a villain after all, but a hero on an impossible, yet somehow achieved mission.

To be sure, there were still plenty of girls around willing to live and breathe the youngest Uchiha's air, but they were as vapid, empty headed, and annoying as ever. And though Sakura was as in love with him as ever before, her girlish crush had been tempered by reality, and in truth, she distrusted Sasuke greatly. She knew, that despite his almost warm words at his defection, he cared not at all for her as she could desire. And if the day should come that Sasuke would finally take a bride, and repopulate the bloodline once more, she was unsure if she would be willing to be his wife. Given, of course, that she was even asked. But the was the only female even remotely close to him, and she was a strong shinobi and a viable woman. She was the most likely choice.

It was more than unlikely that Itachi would ever take a wife, ever sire children. He had been too deeply scarred by his adolescence and young adulthood. To him, the Uchiha name was anathema, even if it was his own. Hence it would fall to Sasuke to bring more of the Sharingan to life. Sasuke and whomever he might choose to wed, or breed with.

As for Sakura, there was love, oh yes, and plenty of desire. Sasuke had only grown more handsome in the passing of time. But he was still cold to a fault, and arrogant beyond belief. Though Sasuke had permitted her to grow closer to him since his return, and she knew it was mostly a façade to bulwark himself against the low voltage hostility that surrounded him, a once missing nin and member of Sound, she was hesitant to accept what could possibly, now at least, be offered. She knew now that he would never love her, not even one tenth as much as she loved him. And in her growing wisdom, she knew there would never, ever be a woman alive that would catch Sasuke's interest, and his heart. Unbeknownst to himself and a particular other, Sasuke had already given his heart. It was no longer his to reclaim, even if he was of such a mind.

Sakura knew Sasuke would never love her as a husband should. And that one day, there would be heartbreak and infidelity in the future of whatever woman was rash enough to become Lady Uchiha. Though from the looks of things, Sasuke might never find his hearts desire, unknown or not, the day would come when Sasuke would seek to assuage the natural desires of his young body. If Sasuke couldn't have Naruto, he would find another. Oh, Sasuke would never invite anyone else into his home, his life, his bed, but he would, more than likely, fuck them.

And Sakura knew she deserved better. They all did. All three of them. Should Sakura take Sasuke up on a possible proposal, it would terribly wound all of them. And there had been more than enough of that.

If truth be known, before Sasuke returned, Sakura had been very tempted to take matrimony's path. Oh, Naruto hadn't asked her, but he was likely to, and she had been more than tempted to accept. But she had decided against it, for the very reasons she decided to refuse Sasuke's suit, should he ever offer.

She didn't love Naruto enough. Not like she did Sasuke, not like she should, were she to be his wife. While it was intoxicating to know Naruto would love her deeply, and would remain faithful all his life to her, he deserved better. And Naruto, as ignorant of his own heart as Sasuke, could find happiness elsewhere.

Sakura knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Naruto was bisexual. Having lost his virginity at the tender age of thirteen, thanks to Jiraiya patronage, and had further honed his lovemaking skills with other women, including Sakura herself, and a variety of men. She suspected that Sasuke was completely gay. There wasn't a single woman or girl, that Sakura was aware of, that interested Sasuke sexually. She knew, as did all of Konoha, that the youngest Uchiha had spent considerable time in Orochimaru's bed, as well as other men of Sound, and that Sasuke found women, enmass to be a bore. She would even go so far as to believe that the female of the species revolted him.

No, Sasuke bedded only men. And while the only one he wanted in his bed now, no matter what he told himself, was Naruto himself, one day, Sasuke would find another partner. And Sakura did not want to be his wife when that day occurred. Especially should it finally be the blonde shinobi that fell victim to his charms.

No, both her teammates meant far too much to her for her to risk the devastating repercussions of that possible day.

So when Lee asked her out for the nth time, she finally smiled weakly, and said yes.

And never looked back again.

She did however, discover an odd and satisfying friendship with Itachi Uchiha. Though he'd been cleared of all charges, someone had to check up on him in an official capacity, and Naruto did not count. It started out as a weekly thing, a mission really, or rather, a charge. Itachi's mission had been taxing, on his body as well as his soul. Worst of all, his eyes were failing.

As a member of the Akatsuki, he'd had to rely heavily on them. He'd used the Mangekyou Sharingan almost every day. After all, he'd had to keep up appearances, and as a villain in an evil organization, he'd had to make his 'compatriots' believe he killed freely. The fact of the matter was that Itachi had taken very few lives after his mother had died by his hand. The act of killing revolted him. Torture, murder, and random mayhem, while being the bread and butter of the Akatsuki, were not at all to his tastes, to his ethics. Hence, by the time he reached Konoha, he was almost completely blind. And his body hadn't fared much better. He'd been sorely wounded during the battles with Orochimaru and Madara, and his chakra pathways were fragile and prone to failure.

In all fairness, though Itachi had resigned from the shinobi world because he couldn't bear to be one, the fact of the matter remained that he was quickly becoming incapable of being one.

However, Tsunade wasn't a master healer for nothing, and Sakura was well on her way in surpassing her mentor. Tsunade, for all her artificial youth, was growing older, and Sakura was in her prime. The young woman had been in on all of Itachi's procedures from the onset.

They were able to reverse some of his ocular damage, but Itachi's days of the Mangekyou were severely limited. Not that he planned to ever use it again. As for his body, he didn't care. As long as he was healthy enough to tend his gardens, play his mother's piano, and paint his sometimes horrific paintings, all was well.

Another unpleasant surprise had been the state of the Uchihan coffers. By the time the old, corrupt council had been replaced, they were just about depleted. Of course, those imprisoned council members properties were seized, by the time Itachi was done, there was little left for reimbursement for the stolen Uchihan monies.

The family members of said councillors, innocent and unknowing of their patriarch's crimes, would be out on the streets. Thus, most of the money from the auction proceeds went to the new housing of women and children.

Money was scarce for the Uchiha's.

Sasuke was going to be alright. Once his sentence was done, he would return to missions, and be able to pay for his keep. But Itachi was another story. Even if he were publicly accepted enough to perform, he would rather die. If he never saw another citizen, outside the very few he allowed into his life now, it would be too soon. His music was too sacred to him. Being too blind to read sheet music anymore, all he had in his repertoire were the songs he remembered his mother teaching him. And the idea of sharing those with others was repugnant. Likewise, his paintings were too strange, often too grotesque, to appeal to the masses. Itachi's art was simply a vent, an outlet for the torments of his scarred soul.

Sakura had been going to see Itachi with Naruto for over two months before she discovered that Itachi was already being taken care of. He'd been given a generous stipend upon his return. After all, it was in the line of duty that his body and his mind had become so fragile. Itachi was well aware of this, but did nothing. He had no desire to haggle with shopkeepers, deal with a landlord, and all the others life entailed. He just wanted to live quiet and alone.

Naruto had bought his house, during the auctions. At first, the blonde had wanted to refuse any payments out of Itachi's stipend. But generous as it was, it truly would only cover the basics. All the rent went into a fund that supplied the finest art supplies, upkeep on the house and piano, and little things that meant so much to many, but so little to Itachi. But it made Naruto feel better about everything.

Not long after Sakura learned the true state of Itachi's estate, she took over the ordering of his kitchen. Only the freshest vegetables and meats were to be bought, and a lad from the village was paid to bring them to the front door and leave them there. Itachi would get them only after the boy was long out of sight. Once a week a girl would come to clean.

At first Itachi was outraged. It was the only time Naruto and Sakura saw him passionate about anything. But Sakura was inflexible. Feathers ruffled, on the days that the cleaning girl arrived, Itachi betook himself to the garden, and refused to come in until she was done and gone.

But days passed, and things fell into place, and little habits and traditions were born. And over time, Sakura began to see in Itachi the things that Naruto apparently did. But it made her curious.

Naruto had been Itachi's strongest advocate, not that this particular Uchiha had needed one, from the beginning. As far as the kunoichi knew, before Itachi returned to Konoha, Naruto too was a believer in his atrocities. But apparently, that was not the case. Though Naruto refused to explain, citing it being Itachi's business, she was forced to accept it.

However, Sundays, the day she went to check up on him, quickly became a favorite day. Itachi, for all his reticence, could be witty and engaging when he chose to be. And he found Sakura refreshing enough to be so with her often.

And so Sakura's growing up was shaping up to be pleasant, interesting and quite fulfilling. She had her work at the hospital, her now infrequent lessons with Tsunade, her friendships, her family, and now her weekly visits with Itachi.

But as pleasant as she found her life becoming, she knew all was not well in her little world. Naruto, for all his skill and maturity, was not as he should be, of that she was convinced. Since the return of the Uchiha's, he'd become somewhat distant, and subtly discontent. She discounted it being Itachi, as a very close association had sprung between the two men. She knew Naruto visited the eldest Uchiha far more often than she did. No. Sakura was convinced it was because of Sasuke. And the raven himself was of vital concern to her as well. His reintegration into Konohan society had not been smooth. She found great irony in the fact that Sasuke had always hated the attention and unilateral acceptance in his life before. But now that it was gone, she knew the youngest Uchiha was sorely pressed to be glad. Especially since the one person closest to Sasuke had virtually taken himself out of the equation.

Convinced as she was of what things should be between Sasuke and Naruto, it was obvious that a balance was missing. And though both men were her ex teammates, in Shinobi society, ex teammates were like family.

Something would have to be done, if only she knew what, and how.


	3. Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter Three

Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke sourly wondered just when the hell everything had gone to hell. He'd been back in Konoha for over a year now, and Naruto remained as elusive as ever. Surely, the skilled blonde Chuunin was friendly, outgoing, and as effusive as ever; but the camaraderie/rivalry he'd shared with Sasuke in bygone years was over.

That day, in the destroyed base of Sound, where Sai had stopped what appeared to be a katana from burying itself in Naruto's back had been the last moment of intensity between the two of them.

Sasuke got his wish that day, though it took returning to Konoha to realize it; their bond had been broken. Naruto treated him as he did any other Konohan ninja. With businesslike competence, and there was a strange oxymoron, and distant friendliness.

Frustrated by the distant if civil rejections to his tentative overtures, Sasuke turned to the last person he'd ever expected to confide in…

Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke's rehabilitation had been painful, and long. But the youngest Uchiha was determined, with all his Uchihan pride, to right his wrongs. And the only thing that had helped him though it all, was his big brother.

All through the years, Sasuke had missed Itachi, ached for his loss, and wept for the thought of what he must do to his older brother. Learning the truth was the second biggest relief he could possibly imagine.

The first had yet to be realized. Sasuke had to make amends with Naruto.

Of course, it didn't help that Naruto, somewhere along the way, had gained a great deal of popularity in Konoha. There would always be die-hard old timers, with their whispers of 'demon child', and 'monster', and the occasional brick through his window, especially on October tenth. But there were so many more that had come to view him favorably, and looked dimly upon the one that had hurt him so, tried to kill him, and had the gall to return. Seeing the lukewarm greeting and relationship that Naruto and Sasuke now had didn't increase the Uchiha's chances one iota.

Making amends was more easily said than done. Surely, Naruto didn't turn him away, but he didn't seek him out either. Naruto didn't avoid him, but he didn't linger around him. Naruto had garnered quite a circle of friends, both inside Konoha, and out of it, and it would seem that the blonde hair jinchuuriki had neither the time nor the inclination to pull the reticent raven into it at all.

For the first time, since Sasuke had been accepted into the ninja world, and into team seven, the raven had a difficult time finding someone, anyone, that would as readily accept him as Naruto and Sakura had. Even Kakashi, once his proud mentor, was having a hard time accepting Sasuke after all he had done. No, for once, Sasuke was alone, and not sure how to deal with it.

* * *

Now, at the small dining table of one of the lesser houses in the Uchiha district, where Itachi now resided, Sasuke contemplated his past as he watched his older brother brew a pot of tea.

The district had been left to rot, and tumble down in the ensuing years since the 'massacre' and even more so since Sasuke's defection. The first thing Itachi had done upon returning was burn the main house to smoking embers, and then he'd found this snug little cottage, one of the lesser clansmember's houses, and taken up residence. Sasuke had a similar one on the other side of the district. The main house was left filled with burnt timbers, cracked stone, and muddy ashes.

Holding one of the delicate tea cups, part of one of Mikoto's fine sets, for Itachi had done what Sasuke had not; salvaged what was left of the Uchiha finery, Sasuke contemplated the shadows cast through the thin, delicate porcelain.

"I do not know what to tell you, Otouto," Itachi was saying as steam wafted up from the spot of the pot as he set it upon the little table on a delicate metal trivet. "Perhaps Naruto-kun simply needs a little more time. After all, it's hard to overcome your own attempted murder not once, but twice."

The censure in Itachi's voice was plain to hear. Even Sasuke himself had difficulty dealing with his own treachery to the one closest to his heart. How must Naruto feel about it?

"Have you tried to talk to him? Really tried?" Itachi went on, tipping the pot to fill two of the delicate cups with fragrant tea. "Or are you waiting for him to make the first move, as usual? I do not think that will work this time."

Sasuke was silent. Itachi was right. Sasuke had been waiting for Naruto to make the first real move. And had discovered that it was unlikely to happen. Naruto was as boisterous and gregarious as ever, save with Sasuke himself.

It would seem there was a limit to Naruto's seemingly endless fount of forgiveness.

He swallowed audibly. Naruto had given up on him at last. That day at Sound had truly seen the last of the blonde's attempts to save Sasuke from himself.

There was a long, deafening silence as Itachi sipped his tea, watching Sasuke's cup cool untouched before the younger man. When it was obvious that Sasuke did not intend to drink the tea, Itachi did so, grimcing slightly at the cooling liquid. He preferred his tea piping hot.

Nothing more was said between them. The brothers were as reserved with each other as they were with others. Besides, neither man was inclined to speak just to hear the sound of their voices, and communicated on deeper levels usually.

Thus when Sasuke finally rose and excused himself with a wordless nod of farewell, Itachi responded in kind. All had been said that needed to be said. The words may have been silent, but they had not gone unheard.

If Sasuke wanted to salvage something of his relationship with the blonde shinobi, he would have to humble himself to make the first move.

Though it was customary for an Uchiha to act when a decision was made, it was still more than an hour later before Sasuke finally arrived in the part of town that Naruto had always lived in. It would seem that Sasuke had discovered heretofore unexplored realms of procrastination within himself.

And arrived just in time to witness Sakura bidding Naruto an affectionate farewell at the door to the apartment building. While the blonde went inside and ascended to his tiny little apartment, Sakura turned to hurry back towards the center of town, and stopped when she saw Sasuke standing almost in the shadows of another building.

Her shoulders slumped almost in relief, and Sasuke pretended not to hear the almost inaudible 'finally' that passed her rose petal lips.

She greeted him with as much affection as she had bid Naruto, and stepped up to him. A few inconsequential comments were passed back and forth, surprising Sakura. Sasuke had never been one for small talk. But she smiled pleasantly and kept up her side of the conversation.

Finally, Sasuke got the meat of the matter, in a rather indirect way.

"Why does the dobe still live here?" He muttered, rather annoyed. It wasn't as if Naruto was short on funds anymore, like he had been in youth. The blonde might still be a chuunin, but he was treated like a jounin, and paid accordingly.

"He likes it," Sakura said, with a shrug. "It's comfortable."

"Comfortable?" Sasuke retorted disbelieving. "How can tiny little slum of an apartment be comfortable?"

Sakura gave a sudden laugh, eyes widening. "Tiny slum?" Then she sobered. Of course; Sasuke had not been to Naruto's house since his defection.

She smiled. "You should go up and see him."

Sasuke shrugged. In truth, he doubted he would be welcome.

"No, really. Go see him Sasuke. He's missed you as much as you have missed him."

"I doubt that," Sasuke muttered darkly, refraining for feeling insulted by Sakura's words. After all, it was true. He had missed the blonde dobe.

Sakura looked as if she wanted to argue, then shrugged. If there was one thing she'd learned from know Sasuke was that to argue was to make the raven more intractable. She shrugged once more.

"Suit yourself, Sasuke. Look, I have to go, Lee and I are going to that new restaurant on the east side of town. Take care of yourself. Ja!"

And with that, Sakura turned in flurry of pink and white, and her sandals made little noise as she hurried away.

But she was biting her lip as she went, and hoped that Sasuke would take her up on her words. Something would have to be done. There was something not quite right with the world, the way things were between the two ex teammates.

But Sasuke Uchiha, vaunted for his bravery, his cool demeanor in the face of battle, chickened out. A few moments after Sakura left, there was no one standing outside Naruto's apartment building. No one at all.

* * *

Less than a week later found Naruto and Sasuke face to face. Since Sasuke had finished his probation, he'd gone back to work as Shinobi. A genin to be sure, but in another year he would be permitted to take the chuunin exams. He was too valuable a ninja to be permanently banned from service. Thus, though he hadn't expected it, it really was no surprise to find himself on a team with Naruto; bound for Sand. Something of import had come up, and they were to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage, and wait for a reply.

Sasuke understood why Naruto was going, even if he loathed it. No one in Konoha was closer to Gaara then the blonde jinchuuriki. Shikamaru's inclusion was also a no brainer. Both Konoha and Suna had decided to strengthen ties between their countries. Shikamaru was fond of Temari and vice versa. There were high expectations on both sides that a wedding might soon be in the offing. This made Sasuke very uneasy, but he quickly dismissed his fears. Naruto was going to be the next Hokage. He certainly couldn't become such bound to the Kazekage, no matter how earnestly both nations wished for close and binding ties.

But why was he going along? Not only was there still bad blood between himself and Gaara, it was no secret that Naruto was no longer close to the raven. If anything, Sasuke's presence could very well put a strain on the mission.

Towards the last of the mission briefing, Sasuke found out why. They needed the sharingan. Several old and molding scrolls had been found in a remote cave, and in the spirit of sharing between the two countries, Konoha was going to reveal a few of its lesser jutsus for a few of the new ones. Sasuke had been shocked to discover that Naruto had at first requested Itachi, but the oldest Uchiha had politely declined. As far as Itachi was concerned, he was no longer a shinobi, and wanted no part of any missions whatsoever. Itachi just wanted to live out the rest of his life alone in his little cottage. Hence, Sasuke's inclusion. They would leave at dawn tomorrow.

A little upset and more than a little curious, the first thing Sasuke did once Tsunade released him well after the others, for she wanted to admonish him one last time that he was expected to cause as little trouble in Suna as possible, he headed for his brother's house.

Just as he was about to enter Itachi's home, he paused, for he heard what was unmistakably Naruto's voice.

"I really wish you would change your mind," Naruto was saying softly. "We could use you on this mission."

There was a moment of silence before Itachi replied. "Naruto-kun, you know I've returned my headband, that I'm no longer a ninja. Why did you ask for me?"

"I just told you," there was almost a petulant whine in the blonde's voice. "We need you. This is a delicate exchange, you know."

"Sasuke will acquit himself as behooving an Uchiha," Itachi replied stiffly.

"It's not that…" Naruto sighed. "Fine. I want you to come. I want you beside me in Suna."

Itachi laughed softly, a rare occurrence. "Be careful, little jinchuuriki, or I might think you are falling in love with me. You just want me to deflect the Kazekage for you."

Naruto's voice was becoming strained. "Do you blame me? You know I can't accept his proposal. I _will_ be Hokage. But Gaara…"

"He loves you, Naruto-kun. One can hardly blame him." Itachi said obscurely. "And you care for him as well."

Sasuke ground his teeth. Gaara had proposed to Naruto?

"Please," Naruto scoffed, "I don't know where you get your ideas from. Why can't I blame him? I never encouraged him. I've known from the beginning how he feels, and I know that nothing can ever come of it. He's a Kage. I will be one too. Not even for Gaara will I give up my dream."

"You once were willing to so do for Sasuke," Itachi said softly.

"That was a long time ago, Itachi." Naruto's voice became cold. "I've become wiser with time. I have no wish to die a messy death."

His heart sinking to somewhere around his toes, Sasuke didn't stay to hear any more.

**AN **ARGH! I actually had a much better chapter written up, but my computer somehow ate it… swallowed it whole and only left a ghost behind. Why can't our second attempts ever be as good? However, it's the best I can offer right now, and I hope you like it still. Still haven't a clue where this story is going, or who Naruto will end up with. Your guess is as good as mine, lol.


End file.
